total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tyler
Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|220pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Tyler is introduced by Chris and trips on his way out of the bus, along with Ezekiel, Bridgette and Izzy During the episode, Tyler gets increasingly jealous as Alejandro flirts with Lindsay He tries to get Lindsay's attention multiple times, but fails every time, either because Lindsay is distracted by Alejandro, or because Tyler fails himself. During Come Fly With Us, he isn't focused on singing as he is shown in group parts. He completes the challenge after falling down the pyramid three times, once when he got hit by a sign, another when he got stung by a scorpion, and a third time when he was coming down the pyramid. Since he came down seventh, he ends up on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot with Owen, Noah, Alejandro and Sierra. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Tyler and his team start out strong. When the scarabs attack, Tyler lets out a girlish squeal, before starting the song'' Lovin' Time, humming here and there with a couple lines during the chorus. After he and his team get on their goat with help from Alejandro, the team proceeds to go to the Nile River. Tyler's team is the first to arrive at the Nile, and Tyler gets offended by Chris' comment which isn't intended for him. He and his team start building their boat, but slow down once Sierra switches places with Izzy from Team Amazon. Tyler and the rest of the team proceed to get onto their boat and row across the Nile River. During Rowin' Time, Tyler had minimal participation, only seen in group parts and humming. Tyler and his team are the second to finish, but escape elimination because they are able to hold onto their goat. thumb|222pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, when the question of whether or not Japan will be an elimination or a reward challenge arises, Tyler confidently whispers to the others that since two contestants had already been eliminated previously, this was sure to be a reward challenge. Tyler sings with Harold in ''Before We Die, when the cast is thrown out of the plane and forced to sing while falling and has his first solo. In Japan, Tyler reveals he likes the same Japanese game show as Harold and the two high-five. For the human pinball challenge, Tyler uses the same excuse Noah had used seconds before - not even repeating it, but merely offering "What he said!" in order to avoid taking part in the challenge. After his team wins the first part of the challenge, he tripped while walking towards his team in order to participate in the group's high-five. For the second challenge, creating a commercial for Chef's new candy, Tyler willingly goes along with Alejandro's idea, even referring to it as great. Tyler and Noah help build the city they use in their commercial, which is deemed decent by Chef. Even though Team Amazon ends up winning the challenge, Tyler and his team were safe from elimination, due to the fact that they came in second place, and Team Victory came in last. thumb|left|240pxIn Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Tyler is dismayed that Lindsay still doesn't remember him. Tyler ends up having to pull his team's sled, and when Owen breaks the ice and the whole team is about to fall into the water, Tyler uses his strong fingers to hang on to the cliff so everyone could climb back onto the ice. Tyler has his first three confessionals in this episode. The first is about getting Lindsay to remember him and her calling him Noah, and the second was about his strong fingers and how he broke the piano by accident in his first piano lesson and how the doctors have no idea how his fingers are that powerful. Thanks to Tyler saving them, Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot wins their first challenge because Team Victory was missing Bridgette. Tyler's last confessional in this episode explains how he wants to get Lindsay to remember him, and is the first one with multiple interruptions, one with Lindsay coming in and calling him Noah again, and the second being Chris signing off the show and also calling him Noah, probably to make fun of how Lindsay does it because Chris has never messed up Tyler's name before. In Broadway, Baby!, Noah is sat on by Owen all night. He asks why his team didn't notice that he was missing all night, asking, "What am I? Tyler?" Tyler takes offense to this comment, letting out an insulted, "Hey!" and ends up accidentally spitting his food in Alejandro's face. When all of the contestants are in a giant boat, Tyler tries to talk to Lindsay. He asks her if she likes the boat, but she still forgets about him, calling him "Dave." Later in the episode, Tyler hears Lindsay say that she likes to be called "baby." Noah tells him that he should take a mental note of that, but he says that he doesn't have a pen. Tyler retrieves the apple from Turtle Pond for his team, by headbutting it to shore. As he gets back to shore, he suffers the consequences of using his head in such a way, and sinks into the water from exhaustion. He is pulled out of the water by Owen, and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot takes a small lead. They manage to reach the finish line first. However, due to Heather switching their baby carriage with one that actually contains a baby, Tyler and his team are forced to go back for it, and ultimately lose the challenge. However, Chris reveals that the challenge was for reward rather than elimination, meaning Tyler and his team were safe. In a deleted scene from the episode, Tyler points out the Statute of Liberty's bosom while climbing up the rope. After Cody falls into the statue's bosom, he marks it as a "ten-point landing.” thumbIn Slap Slap Revolution, Tyler is upset when Lindsay forgets who he is yet again, even after reminding her that they went out in season one, which she doesn't remember, thinking that he has her confused with someone else, telling him that the only boy she ever liked on the show was "Tyler," and that he was never coming back. However, at the end of the song Eine Kleine, she finally remembers him. This causes him to shout in excitement and cause an avalanche, which Chris warned them about. When the challenge begins, he uses his strength to wind the meat grinder. After his team finishes making their sausage, Owen eats it, but they get an idea to ride Owen down the snowy hill instead. They succeed and cross the finish line first. Tyler doesn't participate in the second part of the challenge, but his team finishes in second place and is safe from elimination. thumb|left|230pxIn The Am-AH-Zon Race, Noah complains about economy class, but Tyler says it has 'some perks'. When the plane lands in the Amazon, the teams are given the choice between two different paths. When Lindsay chooses for her team to go left, Tyler quickly decides for his team that they should also go left. When his team arrives at a zip-line used to cross a river, Tyler tried to ask Chris where the "hangy-on thingy" was. In place of the T-bar, he used his pants. This worked for a small time, but the friction eventually caused the pants to catch fire, sending Tyler into the river below. He leaps straight out, almost immediately, covered in piranhas. Tyler makes it to shore, where he pulls a piranha off his tongue. When Team Amazon use their walkie-talkie to radio Chris for help, Tyler interrupted and said "Way to go!" to Cody, after Gwen frantically states that she had her hand in Cody's pants. Lindsay then interrupted, and Tyler seemed excited that her team was winning. When Lindsay greeted Tyler, Tyler broke the fourth-wall by waving up at her. He broke it again moments later when the musical chime is rung. At dusk, Tyler and his team are forced to stop trekking and set up camp. During the night, they were ambushed by giant caterpillars and had to fend them off with sticks. He and his team got to Machu Picchu second, but due to Owen not being present, Tyler is forced to sit and wait with Izzy and Noah until Alejandro returns with Owen. When Owen is recovered, the team begins searching, and Tyler immediately called out "I found it!" Tyler and Owen were trying to pull out 'olden treasure', but Chris said they needed 'golden treasure', which Team Victory found first. In first class, Lindsay asked DJ if she could invite Tyler to first class. DJ said yes, and she went off looking for Tyler in the economy class section. thumb|264pxIn Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Tyler is seen in the loser class compartment, stating that while he is glad Lindsay's team won the last challenge, he misses her, due to them being in separate sections of the plane. When Izzy causes the plane to do dangerous stunts, Tyler latches on to Owen for safety. Before they start the challenge, Lindsay states that there is only one guy she wants to share Paris with, and calls for Tyler. Tyler greets her happily, but seemed slightly saddened when Lindsay states he looks different in her head. He cheers up shortly after, when Lindsay states that their being in Paris together means only one thing. Tyler smiles, and starts to tell Lindsay that he loves her, but she interrupts him, shouting that she wants to go shopping. Tyler and his team are tasked with collecting the pieces of the Venus de Milo. When he and his team try to get their last statue piece, Tyler brags that he was captain of his gymnastics team at kindergym and volunteers to get it. He leaps forward enthusiastically, but runs into a section of the wall instead. Once his team has all of the statue pieces with them, they set them down to be assembled, but they end up mixing with the pieces of Team Amazon's statue. When Lindsay shows up alone, dragging the pieces of Team Victory's statue, Tyler asks he if she is okay, and of DJ's whereabouts. While trying to assemble their statue, Tyler attempts to give Noah instructions on where to place parts of the statue, but ends up confusing and frustrating him. Tyler and Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot come in close second, with Team Amazon ultimately winning. When Lindsay and DJ must perform a walk-off fashion show to decide who is eliminated, Lindsay immediately selects Tyler as her model. While in make-up, he does not like the different styles he has to try, saying he wouldn't wear this in front of his hockey team. He comes out onto the stage with a ridiculous hair-style and wearing a shirt which was actually a painting taped up, while holding a picture frame in front of his face, with Alejandro and Noah laughing at him. Tyler ends up walking off the stage. Lindsay is eliminated, and the two try to have a romantic moment before she takes the Drop of Shame. Tyler attempts to kiss Lindsay before she leaves, but Chris stops him, saying it's only a half-hour show. Lindsay leaves, but tells Tyler to "win for us." At the beginning of Newf Kids on the Rock, Tyler snaps at DJ by saying that he should have been eliminated last episode so Lindsay could stay. After landing in the ocean, Tyler and his team swim to the boat. He then helps Alejandro and Izzy pull a netted Owen out of the water. When all of the team is on the boat he, along with Noah, row the boat together to get to the Newfoundland shore. Later when his team sings in Sea Shanty Mix, Tyler has a solo in which he compliments Izzy on how well she can catch a fish despite being a nut job. When the contestants reach shore, it's Tyler's job in the challenge to passionately kiss a fish. To do this, Alejandro tells him to think of Lindsay whom Tyler says he misses a lot. When kissing the fish, he imagines he's kissing Lindsay and manages to tie with DJ and win first place tie for his team. thumb|left|212pxIn Jamaica Me Sweat, Tyler and DJ are seen relaxing together. Tyler interrupts DJ and Alejandro's conversation when DJ said he won, Tyler reminded him that they tied. After the plane crash-lands, Tyler is the first to ask Chris where are they to which Chris replies, Jamaica. Before the lagoon challenge, Noah tells Tyler it's his lucky day and he can do all the dives. Tyler responds enthusiastically, then quickly questions it, and ends up doing the challenge. During the challenge, Tyler (in the confessional) reveals that he is really bad at seeing underwater, believing that it's to compensate for having strong fingers. He says that just his little finger can bench press 80 pounds. So throughout the challenge, due to his poor sight underwater, he ends up grabbing an electric eel which shocked him, thinking that it was the gold chain. He also grabs two car tires, a grandfather clock and a couch in his subsequent dives. Tyler is partnered with Alejandro in the bobsled challenge and he feels uneasy about doing it, but Alejandro encourages him to do it. He then question Alejandro on why he's being do nice to DJ who's on the other team. He is shocked when Alejandro tells him about how he tricked DJ with the fish. They did very well in their second try, and won the challenge for their team. In I See London..., Tyler is seen in Cody's flashback, taking a picture of him and a sleeping Gwen in Jamaica. He is then seen being hit by the peppers Owen puked out through the nose. He's the first one to jump out of the plane when arriving in London, but ends up hanging on top of the London Bridge. During the first part of the challenge, Tyler freaks out about stripping the guard of his clothes and refuses to do it. Chris mocks him by saying that he'll miss his chance of the million dollars. He doesn't sing in Changing Guard Mix, and Noah and Owen force him to strip down the guard after he loses in rock, paper, scissors. Later on, Tyler tries to pull the guard's socks off with his teeth, but Noah tells him that he doesn't have to. Eventually, he takes everything off except for the boxers, but Owen finds the clue in the hat. In the second part, Tyler immediately volunteers to be stretched, stating that he took "sweaty-moksha yoga" which made him really flexible. He freaks his teammates out when he has his legs over his shoulders and stands on his hands. However, when he's pulled to extreme, Tyler appears to be in extreme pain. Noah and Owen accidentally leave him behind in the torture room, which results in him being captured by Ezekiel, who was disguised as Jack the Ripper. He and the other captured contestants were brought back to the plane to see the rest of the challenge. Like the other contestants, Tyler is freaked out because Noah and Owen captured a zombie-looking Ezekiel and Gwen and Courtney captured Duncan. He's seen with a disappointed face when he finds out that his team lost. After Noah is eliminated, Tyler catches Duncan and Gwen kissing in the confessional. They didn't notice him, and he has a shocked look on his face before leaving the confessional. In Greece's Pieces, Owen states that Tyler has become tight friends with Alejandro, due to spending a good amount of time together on the plane after being captured during the challenge in London. Duncan wakes from his sleep and threatens Tyler while making it seem like he was joking with him. Duncan then says in the confessional that he knows Tyler witnessed his kiss with Gwen, and that he should know better than to tell anyone. Tyler, in the confessional, then states that he isn't good with secrets. Alejandro quickly notices Tyler's obvious fear of Duncan. Tyler seemed especially excited when Chris announced that the challenge would be like Olympic events. For the wrestling challenge, Alejandro was originally going to compete alongside Owen, but Tyler begged Alejandro to let him compete. Alejandro agreed, on the condition that Tyler would owe him a favor sometime down the road, to which Tyler agreed. During the challenge, Tyler was forced to compete against Courtney, but was hesitant to do anything, stating that he didn't want to hurt a girl. Courtney defeats him regardless. After all the challenges, Team Amazon and Team Chris are tied, forcing a tie-breaker challenge. The challenge is, while wearing Spartan clothing and Icarus inspired wings, to fly up to a gold medal suspended several yards off the ground and retrieve it. Tyler immediately and enthusiastically volunteers for his team, while Cody does so for the Amazons. Before he starts the challenge, Alejandro forces Tyler to reveal what he knows about Duncan and Gwen. This enrages Team Amazon, and Courtney and Sierra command Cody to stay where he is so that they will lose, giving Tyler a commanding lead.eventually does start, and manages to catch up to Tyler, who is inches away from the medal. However, as luck would have it, Tyler's wings all melt away, and he plummets to the ground, leaving Team Amazon as the winners. As Tyler sits up, he proudly declares that he didn't get a single scratch, only for Cody to drop on top of him. Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot is sent to elimination. As it would seem, the votes would have expelled Duncan from the game, but Chris states that he was choosing to ignore the votes, because he didn't want Duncan to leave after the new drama had just gotten started. Duncan sneers at Tyler, who sadly sulks, knowing Duncan now has a chance to seek. thumb|left|236pxCourtney flirts with Tyler in The EX-Files in an attempt to make Duncan jealous. However, he is not very distracted by her as he does not want to upset Lindsay. In the warehouse, Tyler is concerned about where Owen disappeared to. When Tyler thinks he hears Owen's voice and tries to get Owen out of the box he is trapped in, Alejandro tries to pull Tyler away since they still have to find an alien artifact. Tyler ignores Alejandro, however, and kicks the box. An alien artifact falls off the top. Out of the artifact come two aliens.One of them looks friendly, so Tyler reaches out his hand to it, which turns angry and electrocutes him. Both the aliens then attack him and Alejandro, electrocuting them. Duncan then comes along and kills one of the aliens. They then manage to trap the other in a box. When running back to Area 52 with their alien artifact, Tyler steps on a land mine and is blown up in the air and lands at Chris' feet. When Chris opens the box the alien was in, all that was left was blue mush. Team Amazon came in second with an undamaged alien artifact, so Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot lost the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Duncan made an agreement to help Alejandro if he didn't vote for Duncan at the next elimination ceremony. Because of this, Tyler is eliminated. When Courtney comes into the elimination ceremony and complains, Tyler asks if they can have a re-vote, but Courtney shoves him out of the plane in frustration. In a deleted scene, Tyler does not seem upset about his elimination thinking it was his best season yet. Suddenly a flock of aliens from Area 51 appear and attack Tyler. thumb|202pxTyler swings onto the set in Aftermath Aftermayhem when announced, but ends up falling and hurting himself. He is injured to the point of being in a wheelchair, so Trent helps him out. He continues to get hurt throughout the episode. He gets a second chance to compete in Total Drama World Tour. When he rolls the dice, he accidentally drops it on his head first. When he moves, his wheelchair rolls onto a booby trap and he falls through a hole in the platform, getting injured again. n Hawaiian Style, Tyler is seen making out with Lindsay throughout the episode, and raises his hand when Bridgette asks the peanut gallery to raise their hands if they were eliminated because of Alejandro. Despite this, he still chooses Alejandro's side over Heather or Cody's, most likely because Lindsay is siding with Alejandro too. In Hawaiian Punch, Tyler gets knocked out by a golf ball when Heather hits it out of the challenge booth. Later, when Alejandro chooses him to help in the challenge, Lindsay tries to wake him up, but accidentally punches him. He apparently regains consciousness some time before Alejandro and Heather reach the top of the volcano, and is seen cheering with the rest of the peanut gallery. He is seen among the other eliminated castmates laughing at Chris and Chef when their boat sinks, and as they run from the lava, swimming away from the island. Trivia *ccording to the official Total Drama World Tour website, Tyler's favorite clothing items are track suits. *Can't Help Falling in Louvre is the first (and currently the only) episode of the series that Tyler is seen without his headband on. *Before Duncan's return, Tyler was the only former Killer Bass member on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. *Tyler went the longest in the whole series out of any other contestant without using the confessional. He never used it in Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action, and finally used it in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better in Total Drama World Tour. Thus, he went for fifty-six episodes without using it. *In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Tyler reveals that he has extremely strong fingers. This is further proved in Jamaica Me Sweat when Tyler carries a variety of objects, including a piano. **In Jamaica Me Sweat, Tyler says one of his fingers can bench press eighty pounds, because they are all so strong. **Tyler has been portrayed to be strong overall at times. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, he is able to carry the combine weight of Owen, Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, and their sleigh with a box filled with radioactive materials. His body structure makes him appear to be more buff than Trent and even Duncan as well. **Tyler is the second contestant to interrupt a song. The first being Ezekiel. He does so when he yells that Lindsay remembers his name during Eine Kleine. **Tyler is the first contestant to be invited to first class by a member of an opposing team in Total Drama World Tour, in this case it was Lindsay offering him to come. **Tyler is the second contestant to willingly expose his underwear on camera, as seen in The Am-AH-Zon Race. The first being Sierra in Slap Slap Revolution. Gallery Tyler-1-.png Tylernervous.png Tyler opopo.png TylerFall.png Tylerfall303.png ''' Total Drama Island' EvaTyler.png|Tyler in the Opening Secuenses. Its Tyler.png|Upon his arrival, Tyler tries to prove he is athletic. 2Unhappy7.png|After seeing Bridgette make the jump, Tyler is eager to jump. TylerPole.png|He makes it, though he doesn't quite land where he should have. ' Total Drama Action Aftermath shocked.PNG|Tyler guests are shocked at seeing Trent's depressed state. Th Zeke.jpg|Tyler gives the peace sign at the beginning. TDAAT.jpg|Tyler is shocked when Geoff accidentally insults Bridgette. Tylerleshawnasurgery.PNG|Tyler and Leshawna on a surgery related reality show. SoYouThinkYouCanEatThat.PNG|Tyler and Leshawna on the set of "So You Think You Can Eat This?" Tylerleshawnachess.PNG|Tyler and Leshawna on a dangerous chess reality show. Total Drama World Tour' CodyTyler002.PNG|Tyler trips over Ezekiel again in the opening sequence. Tdwt10-1-.png|Tyler makes his arrival to the season. Tylerfall-1-.png|Tyler trips and lands on Ezekiel. FailHandspring.png|Tyler tries to impress Lindsay, but fails. TylerFallsDown-1-.png|Tyler falls down while going up the pyramid... TylerFacepyramid-1-.png|...and again going down the pyramid. Poi.png|Tyler listens to the instructions. 639px-Trampoline-1-.png|Tyler singing alone in Before We Die. 639px-Tylerharoldhifive-1-.png|Tyler and Harold high five when the realize they like the same game shows. Upsettyler-1-.png|Tyler falls in the water and Lindsay forgets his name. 639px-TDWT4 11-1-.jpg|Tyler in his first ever Total Drama confessional scene. IzzyRadioactiveHQ-1-.png|Tyler and Izzy with their radioactive sled. BeatUpTyler1-1-.png|Tyler lands face-first into a pond. 0Shot3-1-.png|Tyler in "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!". EK - Lindsay and Tyler 3-1-.jpg|Lindsay embraces Tyler after remembering him during Eine Kleine. 270px-EK - Tyler 2-1-.jpg|Tyler is excited that Lindsay finally remembered him and his name. Tyler Amazon.jpg|Tyler jumps out of the river after being attacked by piranhas. 640px-Amazon tyler lookin like a fool with yo pants on fire-1-.png|Tyler rides the zip-line using his pants... Tylerpiraña-1-.png|... Which doesn't end well. Listing-1-.png|Noah and Tyler in the Amazon. Amazon owen tyler wrong treasure-1-.png|Tyler and Owen find an artifact in the ground. No sedx.png|Tyler doesn't like the hairstyle Lindsay designed for him. 150px-Tylerbady.png|Tyler before the Walk-off challenge. Tylermodeling.jpg|Tyler at the walk off. Oof-1-.png|Tyler falls off a runway. Wsxed.png|Tyler bragging to one of his hockey teammates back home about how "hot" Lindsay is. Retyyu.png|Tyler yells at DJ, stating that he was the reason Lindsay is gone. Tyler sl.png|tyler sing in Sea Shanty Mix. Tlxs.png|Tyler imagines kissing Lindsay... Terd.png|...but in reality is kissing a cod. Tagiu.png|Tyler is shocked by an electric eel. Tyleraty.png|Tyler searches for buried treasure. Tsdfw.png|Tyler pulls his headband down during the challenge so Alejandro can sabotage DJ's chances. Tne.png|Noah and Owen tell Tyler to strip down the guard. EP 13 (3).png|Tyler doesn't want to "strip a dude." Tter.png|Tyler using his teeth to strip the guard. 65-7.png|Tyler about to be stretched in I See London.... Tylers5.png|Tyler starts yelling in pain before Noah even began working the torture rack. Greece tyler alejandro secret.png|Tyler is uneasy over keeping the secret of Gwen and Duncan's kiss. Greece alejandro cody tyler secret.png|Tyler and Cody prepare for the tie-breaker challenge. Greece cody tyler challenge.png|Tyler is accidentally crushed by Cody at the end of the challenge. Electricfence.jpg|Tyler climbs up an electrical fence, unaware that there is a door to the right. Touch.png|Tyler and the alien touch fingers... 67-7.png|...only for it to shock him. 67-10.png|Tyler, Duncan and Alejandro (carrying Owen) running through the mine field. Ep 15.png|Tyler is eliminet of game. Tylerelimintated.png|Tyler is eliminated. Tájler25.png|"But it was my best season at all. Wooohooo!" - Tyler Tájler.png|The aliens, about to attack Tyler. IMG 0822.png|Tyler swings on to the set. Tre8.png|Tyler debuts at the aftermath. GiveItARoll.PNG|Tyler tries to roll the die with the help of Trent... TylerConcussion.PNG|...but he ends up getting injured. IMG 0954.png|Tyler's carved head. Tyler-and-Lindsay-tdis-tyler-and-lindsay-15064013-637-355.jpg|Tyler and Lindsay making out. ' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island''' Oldcontestants3HD.png|Lindsay and Tyler make out while Beth admires Justin Tyler Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot.